october
by itssupernaturall
Summary: "They were stranded outside after Blair's disaster of a fashion show, the two girls who used to be best friends."


They were stranded outside after Blair's disaster of a fashion show, the two girls who used to be best friends.

Surprisingly, it was silent in New York for once. Even this late at night, there wasn't noise of a single car, a single anything.

A quiet breeze brushed against their arms, turning their skin a pale red. Like everything else tonight, even the red on their arms seemed calm, solemn.

Blair was looking down at the sidewalk, Serena looking at the side of a building.

A question was tugging at Blair's mind, begging to be asked. She didn't want to mess up this unspoken peace between the two girls, but she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Do you regret coming back?"

It's spoken softly and quietly, and it wouldn't even be audible if there had been a single noise somewhere in the town.

Serena doesn't look away from the building, but Blair knows she heard her. Maybe she's ignoring her, maybe she was still soaking in the silence.

Serena wanted to tell Blair the truth, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be that simple to fix everything that had happened.

"I wish I was still there," Serena replies in a monotone voice, neatly dodging the question. _Because coming back didn't change anything like I'd hoped it would._

"I don't." Secretly, Blair had been hoping Serena's return would change things, too.

"It's my fault your fashion show was ruined," Serena admits, glad for the cold. She had another reason for the red on her cheeks.

Even though she and Blair had been best friends for as long as Serena could remember, the blonde girl still felt awkward trying to make small talk with this girl who was now considered something of a stranger.

Blair doesn't say anything, but she feels her heart warm at the other girl's confession. Of course, Serena couldn't have known what Sage had been planning, but she was thankful for the admission Serena had offered, nonetheless.

The cold teased at Blair's arms again, sending a light shiver through her body. Even the shiver had a calmness to it.

Still speaking in the emotionless voice neither girl could seem to avoid, Blair muses, "its cold."

"I know."

It's October and the coldest is still yet to come. Serena inwardly wonders if the weather has to do with the behavior of the two girls. Would January bring cold actions in with the cold snow?

"Are you happy with Steven?"

Blair knows the question is random and somewhat inappropriate, but as she plays with a rock in the ground next to her, she can't help the words from escaping her lips.

"Yes."

Blair is unsure of how to respond, so she decides to abandon the conversation – if you would even call it that – and soak in the silence some more.

Serena can't enjoy the silence yet, not before she asks the question she's been meaning to. When she speaks, though, the words come out as a statement instead of a question.

"You're happier with Chuck."

They both know Serena is talking about Dan, not willing to admit how much it Serena when her best friend began dating the guy she was in love with.

Blair isn't in the mood to ruin this by defending herself. She knows Serena is right.

"I know."

Serena opens her mouth to say more, willing to break the calm, when a cab pulls up. Blair had called for one earlier after Serena had called Steven.

Blair stands up from the ledge she had been sitting on, knowing that things were still not good between her and Serena. It would be awkward for Blair to think otherwise and tell Serena she'd see her soon. Honestly, she wasn't sure when she'd see Serena again.

"I never meant to hurt you," Blair says before opening the cap door.

Serena knows Blair is referring to Dan. Blair looks at Serena for the first time since they'd sat down, but Serena avoids her gaze. Serena feels something in her chest tighten at the words.

Blair steps into the cab, closing the door silently behind her. The cab drives away into the distance, the silence returning.

Serena disturbs the silence one more, saying, "I know."

She pauses, warmth filling her eyes. Tears were taunting the cold weather, determined to slide down her cheeks. Serena commanded herself not to cry, not now.

"But… you did," Serena finishes with a deep breath.

The cab completely gone, Steven nowhere in sight: it was a gentle reminder of how alone Serena really was.

* * *

_I guess I have a fetish for naming stories after months, lol. I hope y'all liked it, please please please leave me a review. My teacher basically told me I was a bad writer in class yesterday, so I'm honestly not really sure about this o/s. Still... I hope everyone liked it and I hope Serena wasn't too out of character, I've never wrote her before so it was a challenge. Pls review! _


End file.
